Riding the Waves
by Escapingreality84
Summary: Mara has a secret. She was just an average girl, untill she turned 13 and her mermaid powers came alive. After Mara's grandmother passes away, she had no one to talk to. What would happen if the people closest to her knew? Would they treat her the same or like a freak? DivaliciousDooL's OC/Randy Also Natalya & a little Justin Gabriel. *One Shot*for and from DivaliciousDooL


My grandmother used to tell me everyone has secrets. She told me everyone had things they kept to themselves and won't share with the world. However, I always suspected normal secrets were a little different than mine. When other kids might not want to tell anyone about a time they shop lifted or an embarrassing moment, I had something much bigger. My grandmother pretty much raised me and tried her best to get me to understand that my secret wasn't bad, but a gift. Part of me never believed her. Finding out at the age of thirteen that I was different from everyone else, wasn't easy. There was no one my own age who would understand, so I always kept it to myself. How could you exactly tell your friends you were part something that no one thought was real? So I kept the fact to myself, and decided that no one needed to know that at thirteen I found out I was a mermaid.

As I grew older I kept my talents to myself. I had the gifts of Hydro-cryokinese and Hydrokinesis. In smaller terms, I could freeze water and move it as well with my mind. That did make life easier at sometimes. I never had to worry about forgetting to refill the ice tray, or stepping in a random puddle and ruining my shoes. I also learned to appreciate what made me different more and chose the name Siren for a ring name because of the older legends of mermaids calling out to sailors and normally leading to their deaths. It gave me strength. But still even though it had been almost ten years, the only one who knew my secret was my grandmother. Not even my boyfriend or closer friends knew. I didn't know if they could handle it, or if they would think I was crazy. How I hid it from Randy for so long I don't know. If we were ever around water, I was able to focus in time before anything showed that would be out of the ordinary.

The past year had been even harder though. My grandmother passed leaving me alone with my secret and still so many questions. I was just happy she was able to see me wrestle and approve of Siren before she did though. No longer having anyone to vent to hurt, plus I missed my grandmother more than words could ever express. My friends knew that and tried their best to make me smile. And they did succeed sometimes, but I still felt so alone. However, lately my best friend Natty had been pushing a bit more. She could read me better than anyone, and knew there was something more bothering me than my loss. I debated back and forth telling her. She started to get scared I was pregnant and still wrestling, so I knew I had to tell her. Her nervousness had inspired a dream where I gave birth to a baby with fins though, so I knew I had to give in or it would start to drive me crazy. I just didn't know if she would believe it.

We sat in the locker room, and I rubbed my hands together nervously.

"Whatever you have on your mind, tell me. I want to help," she told me.

"Nat, it's not as bad as what you are thinking, but it's pretty unbelievable too. I guess I'm just afraid you will think I'm a freak and not want to be my friend anymore."

"That's impossible. Unless you go try and steal TJ from me, I think we're good," she teased attempting to make me laugh. We both knew my type of guy, how much in love I was with Randy, and TJ didn't fit in that mix. I smiled, but still wasn't sure where to begin.

"We'll I just…I don't know…I guess I'm not like other girls…"

"No you're not. You are an awesome person inside and out. You don't walk over people to get what you want. You have a great heart. I wish more people were like you. So just spit it out, what do you need to get out?"

"The only one who knew this was my grandmother. But I'm a...we'll I'm a mermaid." Nat was silent. As expected, that wasn't what she thought was going to be my issue. But I don't think anyone would guess that anyway. "Yea, I know it's weird, and you probably think I'm crazy."

"So that's why you went with Siren, Mara?" she asked, "I'm just confused, but I believe you."

"I completely understand. I mean, everyone knows Mermaids from stories and Disney movies. And all."

"So that explains how you don't have a tail right now?" I explained to her about how if I was in contact with water it happened, "But I've been to pool parties with you before."

"We'll if I know in advance I can control it. It's a weird thing." I told her the story about finding out when I was thirteen. By the end of the story she was very interested which shocked me. I guess it was the excitement of finding out something from a childhood fantasy was actually real.

"We'll I know you have no singing voice like Ariel," she teased, "But other than the whole tail and breathing under water, is there any other gifts you have?" When she said gifts I couldn't hold the tears back. My best friend didn't think of me as a freak, she thought of me as someone special. She sat next to me, pulling me into a hug. Once I gained my composure, I thanked her and then picked up my water bottle to show her. I poured a little water into my hand, and made it freeze, letting it drop to the floor and shatter. It started melting as soon as it hit, and I made it float up, dropping into the garbage can out of the way. Natty just sat there staring with her jaw dropped. "That is SOOOOO cool. Thank you for trusting me with you secret."

"Thank you for letting me tell you and believing me." We hugged again and I felt like so much weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Little did I know, the locker room hadn't been the best place to share my story. It seems that Nat wasn't the only one to believe me and decided she was just waiting on the moment to strike.

Weeks past and things were the same as they had always been, just with Natty knowing a little more and trying to bribe me into helping her with some backstage tricks. She agreed with me for the moment keeping it from Randy. She was sure he would be cool with it, but was going to help me find the right way to tell him. And with someone to talk to, I was able to focus on my work in the ring. The Divas championship was in my view, and all I had to do was win the battle royale and I'd have my opportunity. I tried to work with Nat but as I was being attacked she went over the ropes. It came down to me and my worst enemy Kaitlyn as the final two divas standing. For some reason we had never clicked at all down in developmental. I'm not sure why, but after trying to be friendly with her for a while, I finally gave up. The final moments of the match were rough, and she was definitely throwing harder punches on purpose. But her doing that caused her to lose focus as I got to the edge of the ring. Out of nowhere I lifted her up, and tossed her to the floor. It didn't hit me until my music filled the arena and I dropped to my knees in the ring. I was the new number one contender. I looked to the announce team to see the current champion looking nervous. I smiled at Eve, and did the hand motions to let her know her title would soon be mine. The crowd cheered. When I got backstage Natty tackled me. We made plans to go out to celebrate that night as Randy came over to give me a kiss as congratulations. Things were looking up and for the first time in a long time, I was truly happy. Sadly, it wasn't meant to last that long.

The following week was an easy one. Really all I had to do was give a promo on how I intended to win the title, and hang out with my friends backstage. Nat and I were chilling in catering while Randy was out getting ready for his own match. There were tons of people around and I felt eyes burning into the back of my head. Kailtyn hadn't hid the fact she was pissed I had been the one that beat her, claiming the only reason why I was in the match (which made no sense with all current Divas being in it) was because I was with Randy. I just ignored her because everyone else knew the truth and was on my side. But I never thought she would stoop so low to try and ruin me. To most people it would've been harmless, but for me what she did changed everything. All I knew was one second I was joking around with my best friend. The next, I was drenched head to toe in water. I hadn't expected it and felt my legs have a warm fizzing sensation. I was turning and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Nat went straight after Kaitlyn and I saw her kicking her ass as I attempted to get out of the room. I heard tearing of my jeans as I got to the hallway, and started having trouble breathing. I collapsed on the floor behind some boxes. Hopefully no one could see me, but I had no clue what I was going to do.

Out of nowhere I felt myself get lifted up, and a comforting voice tell me not to worry, he was going to help. He brought me into an empty trainer room and gently put me into one of the hot tubs. My skin calmed being in the water, and my heart rate slowed. If Nat found me, she would finally get to see my tail, so that thought helped me calm down a bit as well. I finally was about to look who had helped and was shocked to see Justin Gabriel standing next to the hot tub. I knew him in passing, but not enough to think he would be the one to rush to my aid.

"Hey," was all I could get out.

"Are you alright? I don't know too much about Mermaids, but I figured you would be more comfortable in the water until you got control of everything. Do you have extra clothing you want me to get from a locker room?" I looked down realizing I was still completely dressed and my jeans were floating slightly in the tub with me.

"Thank you, Paul," I got out, "But how did you know what was going on?" He laughed.

"You aren't the only one with secrets, and who uses them for their ring persona." I had to think for a moment. His name I knew wasn't really Justin, but that wasn't weird. Then it hit me. The South African Werewolf.

"You are an actual werewolf?" he nodded. I was shocked. I didn't know much about the mythical world. However, it made sense that not only mermaids would be real.

"You must be full of information. My grandmother only semi knew about mine, but you really need to share with me." He smiled and laughed again.

"No problem. I'm happy I'm not alone in the WWE with a secret like this. I have a feeling we are going to be great friends. Does anyone know about the whole having a tail thing?" he teased.

"Only Nat, and I only told her recently. I want to tell Randy but haven't figured out how. I don't know if he would think I was a freak or anything." Justin took my hand from where I sat.

"I think if you explain it, he'll understand. From what I've overheard, he loves you. I don't think shocking his sense of reality is going to bug him. We work in a world of fantasy, some of us are in a little deeper than others. I haven't mentioned it either to anyone until now so I understand. I don't want people comparing me to twilight characters outside the ring, or being afraid if there is a full moon or anything. Ya know? Do you think you are going to be able to change back now?"

I nodded as he searched around the room for something for me to wear. Of course he couldn't find anything. He had his ring gear on so he offered his sweat pants to me. He turned around to give me privacy as passed them over his shoulder as my tail turned back to legs. He was bigger than me, so he gave me his hair tie as well to twist around some of the fabric to keep them up. I couldn't hold myself back from giving him a hug. For someone I barely knew being so open and helping me, I definitely had a great new friendship forming. If it wasn't for him I would probably still be on the floor. But his quick action had saved me from having to answer questions, and kept my secret safe for now.

As we excited the room, Natty was storming through the halls trying to find me. She spotted us and ran over.

"Are you ok?" she whispered.

"I'm fine. Justin knows, and he helped me out. So ya know I'm not flopping around on the floor somewhere."

"You turned?"

"Yea, wasn't expecting the random shower and all. But all I can say is next time I see Kaitlyn she might have a random slip on some ice or something."

"I'm guessing she must have overheard us talking to try something like that. I'm so sorry, Mara. I thought the locker room would be a safe place for us to talk." I hugged my best friend explaining to her that it was ok. She filled me in how people just thought I freaked out from "embarrassment" so that my secret was still safe. She asked Justin how he knew what was happening.

"Um, I just am a big fan of myths and all." He wasn't ready to tell her the truth and I understood. However, I knew once he got to know her better, he probably would, and feel better. We got to the locker room, and there was a concerned looking Viper waiting for us.

"Are you ok? I heard something went down when I was in the ring. And that Natty beat the shit out of Kaitlyn," Nat just smiled trying to look innocent, "Why are you wearing Justin's pants?" We all looked down.

"Um, I ran out of the room, tripped, and split my other ones. Justin gave me him these to help." Randy thanked Justin, and turned back to me to see if I was ok. Nat whispered that I should probably tell him the truth. Between her and Justin's support, I had a slight bit more confidence on how it would go. But I was still scared. Thanks to my friends he knew something with up, and I promised I would talk to him about it later. I explained talking about it in a locker room wasn't the best place I learned. That only confused him more and I told him it was nothing bad, just kind of strange.

After the show Randy held my hand we walked into the privacy of his bus. I couldn't even think of where the next place we were headed was, but what I was going to say to him. As we road along, the walls of the bus seemed to close in on me. Why hadn't I been born as something that had the ability to fly? Because if this didn't go well, we'd be trapped together on the bus until we got to the next location. I had enough faith that he wouldn't kick me off the bus but still didn't help with my nerves. I was chilling on the back bed with the television on while he was playing in the kitchen making something. He walked back with two cups, which from the scent I knew was my favorite tea.

"Figured you could use it to calm down. You seem nervous about what you want to tell me. No matter what it is, Mara, I love you and we'll work together through it." He sat down next to me handing me a cup. "I want you to feel open with me, and know you can trust me."

"I do feel I can trust you, Randy, it's just such an unbelievable thing. I love you too, Randy, you know that."

"Do anyone else know?"

"Um…Natty only found out a little while ago, Justin tonight, and um…I guess Kaitlyn knows for the shit she pulled." We'll that really confused him, and I could tell he was jealous that Justin and my worst enemy knew when he didn't, "I think Kaitlyn overheard when I was telling Nat. And even though she couldn't see what I showed Nat, she believed it."

"What were you showing Natalya?" Now I was quiet. I felt his hand on my back gently rubbing it, trying to help me relax. I figured that maybe showing him would be easily. I focused on my tea and made it float out of the cup. I felt his hand freeze shocked at what he watched.

"My grandmother and Natty called my differences gifts. I've known since I was thirteen, and have been hiding it ever since."

"How How How do you do that?" he asked stuttering but still keeping his hand on me.

"Um…we'll, Randy, you are um, dating a mermaid." He said nothing like Nat did, but I could almost hear the wheels turning in his head as he tried to sort things out. After what felt like forever he finally spoke.

"So what happened when she dumped the water on you?"

"I uh started to turn."

"But, we've showered together and nothing has ever happened…"

"If I can expect it I can prevent it, but I had to run to keep people from seeing. Justin knows about this kind of stuff, so he brought me to the trainer's room so I could hide it, because so many people wouldn't understand. I mean, I'm still learning to and all. When I changed it ripped the jeans to shreds, so that's the real reason he gave me his sweats." He had put down his cup at this point and pulled me closer.

"I'll have to put in a good word or two for the higher ups for him."

"So you believe me? Does it freak you out?"

"Of course I believe you. And no it doesn't freak me out. I always knew there was something special about you. And now there is just one more thing that makes me happy you're mine. Yea, I'm confused by it, because it's new. But as I said, we'll work together with any difficulties that arise. And with us traveling as much as we do, I'm sure we can find people who could answer any questions that you still have." My eyes lit up.

"You would really help me with that?"

"I'm not going to lie, I want to know everything about it so I can feel closer to you as well. I want to know everything about the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with." He reached over to the drawer and pulled out a small box from it. The funny thing is it was the shape of a clam's shell. "I was waiting for the right moment and all, but I can't think of a better moment to show you how much I care for you." He slipped away and got down on the ground to his knee. He opened the box and had the most gorgeous ring I had ever seen. However, instead of just a diamond it was a pearl, on a white gold band, surrounded by little diamonds. "When I saw this ring, I knew I had to get it for you. It's different, and maybe the whole shell box and pearl meant is a sign with all the mermaid stories, that I somehow already knew your secret. Mara, will you marry me?" I smiled, nodded, and then tackled him on the floor. "And you know what would go really nice with your ring. We'll two things." I looked down at him from where I sat straddling him on the floor, "The Diva's championship and the look on Kailtyn's face when she sees you with it around your waist." I leaned down to kiss him.

That night we laid in the back bed curled up after a night of celebrating still on the road. I was so happy I felt like I was going to explode. The most important people in my life knew my secret, and it didn't change how they felt about me. They believed me, had faith in me, and wouldn't leave me because of it. I laughed to myself thinking so long it would make me a freak in their eyes. But not only that, Randy wanted to help me understand that side of me better. I never saw that coming. No matter what happened with my match with Eve, I knew I was no longer alone, and had people who would always be there for me. My grandmother would be proud of me and my friends. I could feel her smiling down on me. She told me I would go far and would find completely happiness. And she was right. I didn't know what exactly the future held for me completely, but I was more than ready to face it with people who loved me no matter what by my side.


End file.
